Arctic (Chix)
| race = | birthplace = Frost Demon Homeworld | birthday = 03/07 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = | weight = | profession = Demon Slayer | previous profession = Destroyer | partner = Kai's Ace | previous partner = | base of operations = Champa's Planet | family = (Father) | education = | marital status = Single | rank = | classification = | manga debut = | series debut = | movie debut = | english | japanese = |transformations = Super Evolution Ultimate Evolution Divine Evolution |basic skills = Death Ki Techniques Desubakudan |ultimate skills = Divine Supernova Divine Regeneration Divine Magic |tblColour = blue |textColour = black }} Arctic (アークティック, Aakuteikku) is a member of the race hailing from the . A powerful member of Frieza's race, he has gained the attention of both the God of Destruction Champa and the Supreme Kais. The son of the legendary warrior , Champa employed Arctic to serve as a temporary destroyer as Champa was too lazy at times to do his job. With his extreme power, Arctic took the great honor as serving as a destroyer for his lord and was assisted by Vados. But with the rise of the Demons in the Sixth Universe, the Kais informed Champa that this lax time had come to an end. Along with Vados, they became Arctic's new teacher in using godly ki, so he could surpass even the Ultimate form of his race. Gaining mastery over time, Arctic, along with Vados and the ace of the Kai race became an important trio for the divine. Tasked with stopping the rising Demon King, Arctic and his team soon gained the ire of the Lord of the Demons. Along with that, they became known as Devil Slayers (滅悪魔導士, デビルスレイヤー, Debiru Sureiyā) for their efforts against the demon race, efforts which have earned them the respect of most of the Sixth Universe. Overview Name Arctic's name is literally based off the word of the same spelling. This is to follow suit with the Frost Demon naming convention of cold things. Arctic refers to the colder regions of the North or simply and informally, very cold. However, Arctic's name isn't changed to create a pun on the word arctic, it literally is arctic. This can be seen with his own father, Frost, as well as with Chilled and King Cold. This was actually became the author thought it would be easier to translate Arctic rather than a imaginary name developed based on the word. In fact, he thought Arctic was a good enough name that would suit his character well and just went from there. Appearance Arctic bears resemblance to all of the Frost Demons, with the typical "Storybook" monster appearance. Arctic possesses a variety of forms, similar to Frieza and Cooler of his race. Like his father, he resembles Frieza greatly, but instead of a purple color scheme, Arctic and his father have a blue overall color scheme. Arctic's original form is also peculiar as it resembles the second transformation, or third form of Frieza, a member of his race from the Seventh Universe. However, instead of having pink skin, Arctic's skin is dark grey or black. Arctic is noted to look more menacing in his original form than most Frost Demons. Red curved marks are found on numerous points on his body in his first form. He has golden eyes on a midnight background as well, that are said to cause a "freezing" effect to his enemies who gaze in them. His tail can also extend from its original length. In his Super Evolution, Arctic undergoes a make over. His skin becomes light blue and becomes increasing more humanoid in nature. He becomes very "buff" and loses the shoulder pad version of the bio-armor he had before, going on to have a chest plate instead. His head piece evolves into two major white horns. In his Ultimate Evolution, his skin goes from light blue to pink as he starts to resemble Frieza's 100% final form, losing his previous bio-horns. However his color scheme is still blue and he has red lines underneath his eyes. He still retains the sturdy build of the Supper form but decreases a little from the Super's increase in size. Finally, in his Divine Evolution, Arctic becomes what is known as a "Frost Demon God", in both appearance and abilities. He sprouts black spikes from multiple places on his body and similar style horns on his head. He also gains more bio armor in this form and even gains a guard over his mouth. It is said this form resembles a mixture of Syn Shenron and a Frost Demon. Personality In contrast to his appearance, Arctic is one of the kinder Frost Demons. He tends to be more cheerful and leans towards the "light." This would make him a Universe 6 opposite to beings in the sister Seventh Universe such as Frieza and King Cold. He does not take satisfaction in all things evil or destroying bonds between family and friends, between people and home. In fact, he has come to cherish those bonds more and more due to the Demon War and other conflicts he has participated in. He considers family and friends to be very important. Arctic has not always been like this. Before, in his false God of Destruction days, he placed duty above these. After being allowed to by Champa after the "death" of his father, Arctic took up the mantle of keeping balance through destruction. He blew up planets and drove races to extinction without single thought. Without his father, he was very far gone and displayed a disregard for all life not around or higher than his power level. This detachment made it very easy to do his job. However, after conferring with Vados several times, he came to see the error of his ways. Looking to make amends for those lives he had taken without care, he took up the duty of repelling the demon rebellion and tried to become more attached. If there's something Arctic truly believes in, it's honor. While his perception of honor has been altered from time to time, he lives his life trying to be as honorable as possible. Whether taking up the honor of being God of Destruction or protecting the fate of the universe, Arctic takes great pride in doing so. He is very confident in his actions and a decisive being. This decisiveness has sometimes directed him in the wrong direction, such as when he destroyed for fun and out of a search for purpose, instead of for balance. But directed towards the right situation, it establishes Arctic as a very capable leader and very reliable ally, who tries to uphold his word and choices constantly. This determination and reliability has saved him many times. It it like a double-edged sword based on Arctic's emotions. Arctic also has a high sense of freedom, and likes having the ability to determine his own path. He highly values the principle of free will. History A Little Chilly Arctic was born to Frost, the emperor of Universe Six. As a result, he was born into royalty, and did not know the hardships others did. He was raised with parents always around, food always on the table, supporters always there, etcetera, etcetera. Arctic developed into a powerful Frost Demon, learning from the best teachers his father could provide. But still, Arctic was never perfectly happy. Living in the shadow of his father, Arctic was always expected to fill his footsteps. While respecting his father very much, it was not his initial plans to follow him and rule the Universe. Arctic wanted to explore the Universe a lot before he would accept his responsibilities, but no one around him seemed to agree. From birth, he was developed to Frost's successor, not questions asked, no side exploits. When he became old enough, Arctic would take matters into his own hands. Full Blown Frost A New Blizzard Thin Ice Power, Techniques, Abilities *' ': Magic and Elemental Ability *' ': :*' ': :*' ': :*' ': :*' ': :*' ': :*' ': :*' ': :*' ': Transformations Super Evolution Ultimate Evolution Divine Evolution, Godly Ki *' ': Synthetic Enhancements Synopsis Trivia *Arctic's image sources draws from fan-made images of Cooler and Ize from Young Jijii's Dragon Ball AF series. *Arctic could technically be considered the hypothetical Universe 6 version of the fanon Ize, the son of Frieza. In Arctic's case, he would be the son of Frost. *Arctic's favorite food is ice cream. Category:Sixth Universe Category:Males